degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 4: The A-Team
'Main Plot: Promise ' (Promise is at her locker with Nikki) Promise: I’m so glad its Friday. No more school for two days! Nikki: Don’t forget about Derek’s party aka the real reason to be excited about today! Promise: Oh my goodness, I so can’t wait for Derek’s party! Nikki: I know! I already have my outfit picked out! Promise: I don’t have anything party worthy to wear! Nikki: No need to worry, Nikki is here to fix all your fashion problems. Promise: Oh, Nikki, what would I do without you? (Nikki laughs.)' Nikki: Well, see you after school? Promise: Yeah. (Nikki walks away from Promise, Summer walks up to Promise.) Summer: Can we talk? Promise: Yeah of course. Summer: Has Nikki said anything about me? Promise: No, the only thing she said is she’s sad your friendship ended. Summer: Oh. Promise: Summer, don’t worry Nikki will forgive you just give her some time, okay? Summer: Oh, okay. Promise: Okay see you later, Summer. Summer: Okay, bye. (Promise walks away, the bell rings.) 'Opening' 'Sub Plot: Camilla/Liam ' (Etienne walks up to Liam and his friends talking.) Etienne: Hey, can we talk? (Liam’s friends look at Liam weird.) Liam: Hold on I have to take care of something! (Liam drags Etienne into an empty room.)'' Liam: What the hell do you want?! Etienne: Mom said that if I needed anything come to you. Liam: I don’t care what mom said. Etienne: I just needed someone to talk to and I wanted to talk to my brother. Liam: Half-brother! Look, Etienne, I don’t want anyone to know I’m related to the school fag, okay? So keep your distance! Etienne: What? But Bianca’s sister, Camilla and Emily’s brother, Derek already know! Liam: Derek promised to keep his mouth shut and I’m sure Camilla will do the same. Now the only people I have to worry about are you, Emily and Bianca. Etienne: Thanks, Liam I thought you would be the one person I could talk to you. Liam: Well I guess you thought wrong! (Liam starts to walk out but Etienne holds on to his arm.)'' Etienne: Please, Liam I really need to talk! Liam: Talk to one of the other gay guys here! Now let go of me before someone sees and thinks I’m your gay lover! (Etienne lets go of Liam and leaves the room.) '' Liam: Damn. (Liam walks out, Camilla is standing by the door, smiling.)'' 'Third Plot: Alicia ' (Alicia is asleep in class, Libby wakes her up.) Libby: Alicia, wake up. Alicia: Thanks. Libby: Did you not get enough sleep last night? Alicia: I haven’t gotten any sleep for the past three nights. It’s super hard being in all A.P. classes. (Libby smiles at Alicia) Libby: Find something to balance all that out. Alicia: What do you mean? Libby: Go to Derek’s party tonight, okay? Alicia: But I have a lot of homework. Libby: Alicia, hun, you have all weekend to get it all done. Take a break, I’ll show you what I mean by finding something to balance all the stress. There’s a lot of different options. Alicia: I don’t know…. Libby: Alicia just come. (Alicia looks down at her books then at Libby) Alicia: But I have to watch my brother, Adrian, tonight…. Libby: How old is this brother of yours? Alicia: 15. Libby: Then he’s old enough to stay at home alone. (Libby writes her number down on Alicia’s hand) Libby: If you change your mind call me. Alicia: Okay. (Alicia looks at Libby’s number) 'Fourth Plot: Hunter ' (Hunter is staring off into space in class.) Mrs. Heath: Hunter, why don’t you come up to the bored and tell me the answer to problem seven. Hunter: No. Mrs. Heath: Excuse me? Hunter: I’m not going up to the bored. Mrs. Heath: Then you can tell me the answer from your seat. Hunter: Or maybe you can call on someone else! Mrs. Heath: It’s either you tell me the answer or you can find a seat in the dean’s office. Hunter: Guess I better make my way down then. Mrs. Heath: Hunter! (Hunter gets up and grabs his stuff.) '' Hunter: See ya. Mrs. Heath: Hunter you won’t walk out that door! Hunter: You can’t tell me what to do, your not my mom! Mrs. Heath: No but how happy will your mom be when she learns about the trouble your causing right now! ''(Hunter throws his books down.) '' Hunter: I don’t know she’s dead! ''(Hunter flips off Mrs. Heath and walks out of the class room, down the hall and out of the school.) 'Main Plot: Promise ' (Promise and Nikki are getting ready for Derek’s party.) Promise: Do I look good in this? Nikki: No, you look sexy in it. Promise: Oh why thanks, Nikki. Nikki: Anytime. Promise: I so can’t wait for the party! It’s only an hour away! Nikki: I know! Promise: So what are you going to do at this party? Nikki: Find a cute boy to dance with maybe someone like Derek. Promise: Didn’t him and Summer date? Nikki: Yeah….But they didn’t date that long. And besides if I make Summer jealous in the process it’s a win win. Promise: Nikki, you sound so evil right now. Nikki: Yeah I do, I kinda like it. (Nikki and Promise laugh.) 'Sub Plot: Camilla/Liam ' (Camilla walks up to Liam at the party.) Camilla: Where’s Victoria? (Liam rolls his eyes and looks at Camilla) Liam: She can’t come tonight. She’s visiting her sister’s boarding school. (Camilla pulls Liam closer.) Camilla: Well you know, since she’s not here you and me could have a little fun. (Liam steps back from Camilla.) Liam: No, I’m dating Victoria. Camilla: So? Liam: I’m not gonna cheat on her. Camilla: You will if you don’t want me to tell everyone about you and Etienne being related. Liam: You won’t do that. Camilla: Oh but I will. Liam: Don’t, that will ruin my reputation. Camilla: Then make out with me. Liam: If I do this you promise not to tell anyone? Camilla: Yep. Liam: Promise? Camilla: Cross my heart. Liam: Let’s go. (Liam takes Camilla’s hand and drags her up into an empty room.) 'Third Plot: Alicia ' (Alicia and Libby walk into the party)'' Libby: Come with me. Alicia: Okay. (Libby takes Alicia over to the drinks table.)'' Libby: Get a beer. Alicia: What why? Libby: Because this is a good way to balance all your stress. Alicia: Really? Libby: Yes. You don’t have to drink beer but drink some sort of alcohol and bring it to school in a water bottle. Alicia: Why would I bring it to school? Libby: So you can have it to drink during school, a few cups of it and you’ll feel like you can do anything. Alicia: Okay. (Alicia grabs a bottle of beer and takes a drink, she smiles.)'' Alicia: It’s good. Libby: Yeah, I know it is. But, I’m more of a wine person myself. Alicia: I wanna try some wine. Libby: Come with me. Alicia: This is gonna be the best party ever! (Libby laughs then drags Alicia through a crowd of people)'' 'Fourth Plot- Hunter ' (Alex walks into his apartment and see’s Hunter sitting on the couch.) Alex: I heard about you little outbreak in math today. Hunter: I care why? Alex: Hunter, what’s happening to you? Hunter: Nothing. Alex: This isn’t the normal you. Hunter: Yeah well maybe it’s the new me! Alex: Hunter, why are you acting out like this? Hunter: Why are you acting like my dad? Alex: Because I care about you Hunter! Hunter: I’m not your charity case. Alex: Hunter, you kinda scaring me because of the way you’ve been acting. Hunter: Yeah well I’m so sick of everyone telling me what to do! Alex: Hunter, just tell me why you’re acting like this. Hunter: ….You know why. Alex: Is it because of your….parents? (Hunter’s eyes start to fill with water.) '' Hunter: It’s my entire fault! Everything is my fault! I left my window open, and they got killed! If I just didn’t sneak out this would’ve never happen! I should be dead not them….It’s all my fault! Alex: It’s not Hunter. Hunter: Yes it is! Alex: Hunter, it’s not….You didn’t know the murder was gonna show up at your house you had no idea! Hunter: But if my window wasn’t open…. Alex: He would’ve got in another way. ''(Hunter gets up from the coach.) Hunter: I’m going to bed. Alex: But we need to talk about this! Hunter: No we don’t! (Hunter walks away. Alex watches, worried.) 'Main Plot: Promise ' (Promise and Nikki are dancing.) Nikki: This party is da best! Promise: I know right! (Nikki see’s Derek.)'' Nikki: And it just got even better. See you later. (Promise smiles and Nikki walks away, Gillian walks up to Promise.)'' Gillian: Hey. Promise: Hey, Gillian. Gillian: Wanna make this party a little more interesting? Promise: And how do we do that? Gillian: By using some of this. (Gillian pulls out a bag of coke.)'' Promise: Oh, I’ve never done that before. Gillian: Well here’s your chance. (Gillian hands Promise the bag of coke.) Promise: Um, what do I do with it? Gillian: Um, first you should take it to the bathroom and I think you can figure it out from there. Promise: Oh. (Promise walks into the bathroom, Gillian follows her in there.)'' 'Sub Plot: Camilla/Liam ' (Monday, Liam is standing by his locker. Camilla walks up to him) Camilla: Hey can we talk? Liam: Depends, what do you want? Camilla: I have something I need to tell you. Liam: Okay, what is it? Camilla: That you are gonna do whatever I tell you when I tell you too. Liam: Excuse me? Camilla: If you don’t want anyone to find out about you and Liam you’ll do whatever I want when I tell you too. Liam: Are you blackmailing me? Camilla: Yeah, I guess you could say that. Liam: Well I’m not gonna listen. Camilla: HEY EVERYONE LIAM HAS A SEC…. (Liam puts his hand over Camilla’s mouth.) Liam: Shut up! Camilla: Then agree to my propositions. Liam: Fine, but don’t tell Victoria about this. Camilla: Oh trust me I won’t. Liam: I can’t believe I’m being blackmailed. Camilla: Well believe it. (Camilla blows him a kiss and walks away, smiling.) 'Third Plot: Alicia ' (Alicia and Libby walk into school) Libby: You had fun Friday? Alicia: Yes. Libby: So did I. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Alicia: Oh I think so too, and I took your advice. Libby: Advice about what? Alicia: Bringing wine to school. (Alicia pulls out water bottle filled with wine.) Libby: That is the best advice that I will ever give to you. (Alicia smiles and takes a drink.) Alicia: Let’s go to class. Libby: After you. (Alicia walks into class, Libby follows her.)'' 'Fourth Plot- Hunter ' (Cedric and Alex walk into Alex’s apartment and go to Hunter’s room.) Cedric: We thought we might find you here. Alex: Why aren’t you at school? Hunter: Because I don’t wanna go. Alex: Well you need to as long as you live in my house! (Hunter moves and Alex sees a suitcase full of his cloths.) Hunter: That’s why I’m leaving! Alex: What? Where? Hunter: I’m moving in with my uncle! Alex: Hunter…. Hunter: Bye. (Hunter pushes his way past Alex and Cedric.) Alex: I’m so worried about him. Cedric: I’m scared something going to push him over the edge and he’s…gonna just snap. (Alex and Cedric look at each other worried.) 'Main Plot: Promise ' (Promise walks up to Gillian) Promise: Do you have anymore? Gillian: Anymore? Promise: Coke. Gillian: Yeah but it will cost you. Promise: I’ll pay, just give me some. Gillian: Okay, girl, clam down. (Gillian smiles, Promise pulls out her wallet.)'' Category:Blog posts